


Харано

by PlainTiger



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex, Werewolf: The Apocalypse
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pooka!Böck, Werewolf!Moser
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Чувство, будто скорбишь по тому, кто еще жив.





	Харано

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - КП.  
> Написано для Фандомной Битвы 2017 в составе команды fandom Non-Private Detectives 2017.
> 
> 1\. Мозер — оборотень, Бёк — пак (http://wod.su/changeling/kiths/pooka).  
> 2\. Харано — это свойственная оборотням тоска по умирающей Матери-Земле.  
> 3\. Паки лгут всегда. Даже когда дело касается Осени. Особенно когда дело касается Осени.

_Это странное чувство._

Рихард смотрит в лицо ночной Вены сквозь покрытое каплями стекло. Тяжелое одеяло туч неторопливо накрывает Внутренний город, дома закрывают свои горящие глаза один за другим, и лишь только Музей-штрассе, двенадцать не уснет этой ночью.

_Чувство, будто не успеваешь спасти кого-то._

Дело сложное. Девушка заманила парня лет двадцати в секту, где его принесли в жертву. Известие о смерти повергло в шок его мать, и, когда Рихард зашел в ее квартиру снова, она лежала в своей постели, держа в руках банку снотворного. Секта исчезла бесследно.

_Чувство, будто все почти потеряно._

— Не бери в голову, все будет хорошо, — рядом становится Бёк и хлопает Рихарда по плечу. — Все потерянное рано или поздно находится. Вот увидишь, и месяца не пройдет, как мы закроем это дело!

Врет, бессовестно врет. И оба об этом знают.

_Чувство, будто только ты понимаешь, насколько все плохо._

— Но надо быть осторожнее. Выключить эмоции, не торопиться, обдумывать каждый шаг, — продолжает он. — Многие из вас на этом погорели.

Рихард переводит взгляд на него. На спокойном лице предательски грустные глаза. Опять врет.

_Чувство, будто скорбишь по тому, кто еще жив._

— Это всего лишь осень. Она пройдет, наступит зима, а за ней — весна.

— Хотелось бы верить.

_Чувство, будто весна не наступит никогда._


End file.
